1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible ladders and in particular to anchoring devices for use with such ladders.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,708 of the present applicant, a ladder is disclosed for use in painting spherical structures, such as storage spheroids. The ladder is provided with wheel means for facilitated movement about the spheroid during the painting operation, and includes an upper end connected to a post for anchoring the upper end of the ladder to the top of the spheroid.